


First Time for Everything

by Batmanfan11



Series: Geralt's Milky Tiddys [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Breastfeeding, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Jaskier and Geralt know each other, Jaskier doesnt know Eskel or Lambert, M/M, Male Breastfeeding, Male Lactation, Maternal Instinct, Multi, No Porn, Open Relationships, Tenderness, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanfan11/pseuds/Batmanfan11
Summary: Jaskier is on his way to meet up with Geralt so they may travel together to Kaer Morhen for the winter and meet the family. But a passing storm strays him off his path and into an inn for shelter. With no empty rooms, Jaskier sulks until learning that the last room was given to a pack of Witchers, including one with white hair. Jaskier comes upon a scene he doesn't think he was suppose to see.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert
Series: Geralt's Milky Tiddys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803478
Comments: 37
Kudos: 209
Collections: Jaskier or Geralt/others (with or w/out eachother)





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the super nice comment I got on my last milky tiddy fic. I hope you enjoy it!

Heavy rain, sharp wind, and dropping temperatures were what greeted the folks on the edge of Novigrad on this fine fall evening. It had been sprinkling in the late afternoon, giving workers relief from their tasking job of harvesting. Droplets turned into a downpour and people scurried for cover. Many people were found at home, relaxing and enjoying the company of their family. Others were in shops or taverns, getting in their last enjoyment of the day in either an object or a companion. And others were found at inns, conversing with traveling folks, enjoying the entertainment of trumpets or bards, or simply people watching. Inns were considered havens for traveling folks during this time and soon enough, they started to fill up, bustling with laughter and song. It was truly a sight to behold…

If you weren’t soaked to the bone.

Inn keepers were used to soaked people coming to seek shelter, from peasants to nobility. We were all the same when the need to find shelter overtook us. Jaskier was just such person.

Geralt and Jaskier had split up in the early fall and decided they would meet up in the late fall so that he may join him on his way to Kaer Morhen. Jaskier had kept himself (mostly) out of trouble since their separation. Jaskier had been in royal courts, backwater taverns, seedy brothels, and even a local bard competition! (Jaskier knew it would be unfair to compete in an amateur competition in this small town, so instead decided to judge and give advice to the prospering artists. They make his heart sore just thinking about them and their potential growth!) But Jaskier was mostly excited to see Geralt again. So many stories to tell, so many songs he’s written, so many lonely nights. He’s missed his gentle giant.

But not as much as dry clothes.

Jaskier had been making his way to their designated meet up spot in Yantra, north east of Novigrad when the storm had struck. He was already a day behind and this storm was going to put him even more behind. He managed to find an inn close by called the Seven Cats Inn. It was fairly large and had a reputation for female entertainment. As nice as it sounded, Jaskier just wanted to meet up with Geralt already. He just hoped Geralt would wait for him.

Lugging in his protective lute case and two cases of necessities, Jaskier scanned the crowd while flopping his waterlogged shoes with his feet. He was cold, miserable, hungry, and a little bit upset.

“Just great, Jaskier. Just great. What a fine mess you’ve put yourself through _again_. Gods, what would Geralt say? Probably something boring like, like, oh I don’t even know. _Ugh_ , now my socks are wet.”

He found himself trudging himself to the bar where the innkeeper stood cleaning a few glass mugs. He was a short and stout man with a beard and a round personality. He looked a bit like Jaskier’s good friend Zoltan but taller. His business was booming because of the weather so he was in a better mood than most days, or at least that’s what Jaskier thought when he noticed his smile never fading.

“Pardon me, good sir. Pardon, sorry, excuse me mad’am. Sir?”

“Sorry lad but if its room you’re looking for I just sold my last room.”

“What? Damn it!” Jaskier plopped his cases on the ground in frustration and grounded his face in his cold hands, droplets of water falling from his curls. He was starting to feel a shiver down his back and he really didn’t want to catch something out here alone.

“Now now, lad. We still have a fireplace and warm food and ale to keep you company till the storm passes. Hopefully by later tonight it should pass. Now, come up here. You look like you fell into a lake. I’ll even give ya something to warm up them bones on the house.”

And just like that, Jaskier found his wet bottom on an uncomfortable but dry wooden stool. The barkeep had given him a shot glass of whitegull, a little watered but it would have to do. Jaskier inspected it for a second then tipped back to swallow it. It burned down his throat, but it gave him a warm spot in the pit of his stomach.

“Thank you, sir. That was very generous of you.”

“Don’t mention it. In times like these, its best to give without thought in hopes that one day it may be given back to ye.”

“Aye, I’ll drink to that.”

And so, he did. He was given another shot of whitegull and downed it without a second thought. He could start feeling the tips of his fingers again and the tips of his ears were feeling warm once more. He pushed his wet hair back, wiping away the stray droplets from his face and neck. The innkeeper gave him a dry rag to help him.

“Thank you. So, how long ago was the last room taken?” Jaskier asked, patting his face dry and his neck. He contemplated drying his hair but instead just placed it around his shoulders. Might as well let it air dry.

“If you had been here 15 minutes ago, you would have probably made it. But who knows. I gave the room to a pack of witchers, strange seeing more than one though. I don’t know if they would of taken kindly to the last room being taken up by one man. They were all mean looking and-“

“Did one have white hair?!”

“Why, yes. Do you know him?”

“D-Do I know him! Why that’s Geralt of Rivia, the White Wolf! That’s the man I’m traveling to see right now! Oh what luck, please sir, tell me what room he’s in so I can see him.”

The barkeep held out his hands like someone may do to calm an excited animal.

“Hold your horses, kid. This isn’t just one witcher. There’s three of them. Just because you know one of them don’t mean you know all of them. Why don’t you just stay down here with the rest of us and warm up a bit.”

“But, sir I’ve been with him for years now. Though, I’ve never known Geralt to travel with other witchers. Could you describe them for me. Please.”

“Well,” The barkeep started, taking out a rag and wetting it with a bit of water to clean up a spill next to Jaskier, “one of them had a gnarly scar on his face, cut right into his mouth. Cut so deep a tooth was poking out.”

“And the other?”

“Hmm. Shorter than the rest, two scars over the side of his face and eye. Bad hairline and snippy. I almost kicked him out but the white haired one convinced me not too. Said they were traveling north.”

Jaskier snapped his fingers, “Those must be his brothers he’s told me about! Oh, this is fantastic! Please, what room, I’m sure he’ll be glad to see me!” He grabbed the rag from around his shoulders and placed it back on the table.

The barkeep sighed and shook his head. “Seems I can’t convince you to stay. They took the room down the hall and the last door on the left. Don’t come crying when it’s not your witcher.”

Jaskier wasn’t paying attention to him anymore, instead gathering up his cases and dropping a few coins for the shot on the counter. He quickly wobbled his way toward the rooms, turning left and going down the hall. He was hoping they would have a little room for him, even the fur on the floor by the fireplace would be good. Jaskier was biting his lip to keep himself from laughing with joy. What luck to find him here of all places. He hoped his brothers wouldn’t mind his appearance. This would make one hell of a first impression.

He hoped they would like him.

Jaskier made his way to the door and stopped in front of it. Usually he would barge right in, damn the consequences. But Geralt had guests and Jaskier could be more than gentlemanly when needed be. He placed down his cases, straightened up his drenched doublet, and went to knock on the door…

Which preceded to open on its own as if the door didn’t latch.

“Geralt? It’s Jaskier, what luc-“ but what stared at him was not his withcer’s familiar yellow eyes but instead, two sets of unfamiliar yellow eyes. And a scene like no other.

On this rather spacious bed laid the three witchers, Geralt in the middle and the other two on either side of him. They were all dressed down in their night wear, loose fitting shirts, warm socks, and their small clothes or shorts. Geralt’s chest lay bare while his brother’s mouths were gently suckling from them. The one with the mouth scar had his legs wrapped around Geralt’s thigh, his arm stretched out to rub up against the other’s bicep. The one with the two scars was in a fetal position, his knees drawn up to entrap Geralt’s hips to his pelvis. His hand was massaging the breast he was suckling from. Geralt lay sleeping between, dark circles under his eyes and his hands entangled in the other witcher’s hair.

The scene, while sweet in nature, took a turn for the awkward when both pair of unknown witchers shot up violently, their swords ready in their hands. Geralt stirred along with them, jerking awake at the sight of Jaskier in the doorway.

“Who the hell are you and how the hell did you get in here?!” Lambert said, springing from the bed in a pair of mix match socks, his small clothes, and a shirt riddled with moth holes. Eskel had landed on heavy feet, posed dangerously next to Geralt.

Jaskier brought both hands up in surrender, bunching his shoulders in and looking desperately between the three men, “Please, gentlemen! I’m Jaskier! Certainly, Geralt has told you about me! I wrote the song, _Toss a Coin to Your Witcher_. Geralt! Back me up!”

Geralt sat up, his hands going to his brother’s shoulders to calm them down.

“Sheath your swords! That’s Jaskier, the bard we were supposed to meet up with at Yantra!” Geralt grabbed onto their shirts and pulled them back a little to have them sit down on the bed. “Calm down. He’s a friend.” Though that did not stop the ball of nerves settling in his stomach. Jaskier had just walked in on a private and intimate scene between the three of them. Something he was hoping Jaskier would _not_ have to know about. He searched for his shirt quickly and pulled it over his head. He left the bed and made his way to Jaskier.

“It’s good to see you, Jaskier. Come in, you’re standing there like a sopping kitten.” Geralt reached down to grab his bags and carry them into the room. Jaskier followed silently behind him, still keeping his eyes on the brothers on the bed. They were less tense now knowing he wasn’t a threat but a witcher never lets their guard down in front of strangers.

“Come on, lets get you out of those clothes. Lambert just started a fire so it should warm you back up in no time.” Geralt was already taking his doublet off before Jaskier could even say anything. Jaskier was still shocked still by the earlier sight of Geralt lounging beautifully on the bed, at peace with those two other witchers suckling from him like a babe.

Geralt turned to his brothers, eyeing them to _get out of your funk and go introduce yourselves_. Geralt then hung the doublet on the back of the chair facing the fire. Jaskier finally sat down and took off his boots and socks, letting the flames heat up his cheeks deliciously. The witcher with the large scar sat down next to him, giving him his hand.

“Hi, I’m Eskel. Sorry if we scared you.” Jaskier took his hand as the witcher with the two scars sat next to Eskel, leaning on his arm. “I’m Lambert. You shouldn’t sneak up on witchers like that.”

“He didn’t sneak up on us, dickhead, you didn’t push the door all the way.”

“Well, how was I supposed to know that when I’m dead beat tired, hungry, and cold!”

“Because you’re a witcher and witchers must always-“

“be vigilant, I know Eskel! Jezz, give me a break oh ‘wise one’ You’re starting to sound like Vesemir in your old age.”

“Yeah, and you’re starting to look like him!”

“Shut up!”

“Make me!”

“You two, knock it off, we have a guest. And you,” Geralt pointed to Jaskier, “take off that shirt and your pants. If your small clothes are wet too, they are coming off. I will not have you getting sick before we even begin our journey home.”

Jaskier obeyed, taking off his shirt and rising to get out of his pants. At least his newly found friends had the decency to look away while he did so. Geralt was already in one of his cases, and took him one of his nicer sleeping shirts, new socks, and a pair of loose pants. Jaskier quickly put on the socks and pants and Geralt slipped the shirt over his head. When Jaskier’s head popped out, they locked eyes.

“I’ve missed you,” Geralt admitted quietly.

“I’ve missed you too.”

Jaskier wrapped his arms around his neck and bestowed a kiss to his lips. A kiss of reunion.

And the fake gagging of disgust. “Get a room, you two,” Lambert said with a finger down his throat.

“They are in a room. Our room!”

“I know what I said, Eskel. I’m just making a point!”

“You’re just cranky because you didn’t get to fins-“ but Eskel didn’t finish because Lambert covered his mouth with his hands. “Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!”

Jaskier retracted his arms from Geralt’s neck and slid his hands down his arms to take him in hand. He had known Geralt for many, many years. He had seen wonders and atrocities alike. He had seen the unknown, the unthinkable, and the unfathomable. He’s loved those who have not love themselves. They needed to have a talk and it needed to happen now. He pulled Geralt to the fur by the fire and sat them all down.

The tension was so thick Jaskier could cut a hole in it with a butter knife.

“Alright. Spill it. What did I walk into.”

“We don’t have to tell you anything, bard! You walked into something that was not your place! In fact, you didn’t even purchase the room, you just barged in like you own the place just cause you know Geralt!”

“Lambert, it’s ok,” Eskel said quietly, trying to calm him down.

“No, it’s not ok! What if he was someone we didn’t know and they walked in and saw that?! It would have been all my fault and then we would have even more shit to worry about in rumors! I-“

Geralt got on his knees and scooted over there to envelop him in a hug, squishing his face in his still full and tender breasts. “Calm down, Lambert. No one blames you. It was an honest mistake. Jaskier is not going to judge us or judge you but we owe him an explanation now, ok.” Lambert hid his face, his hands balling up Geralt’s shirt in the back. His back was tense, and his shoulder hunched in irritation. Eskel laid his chest on him, calming him down the best he could. Lambert grumbled in Geralt’s chest.

“He interrupted,” Lambert whined.

“I know. But when we explain it to him, we can go right back to where we left off, ok?”

Lambert grumbled but nodded his head yes.

“Geralt?” Jaskier asked. “If this is something private, I can go back out to the tavern. I mean, I don’t have to know what’s going on, I-“

“Jaskier, if you plan to be with us then you must know about this.” Geralt sighed, rubbing Lambert’s back in a soothing manner. He fixed Eskel’s hair while he was at it.

“What you saw was accurate. I, um, I lactate when I drink one of my potions called White Honey. It’s created to release all of the toxins in my body after ingesting a decoction or another high toxicity potion. And, I’ve always done it. Eskel and Lambert help me during those times to alleviate my situation when it happens. I had just taken White Honey to counteract another of my potions because we had stumbled upon a contract for a fiend nearby. We were all so tired we just decided to get a room for the night. We got in here and well, I get so tender and it aches and they just latched on to help me. We’ve been doing this for a long while now, Jaskier. Truth be told, sometimes I take it just so I can have them suckle from me. So, yeah, you sort of walked in the beginning of their feeding. Um, I know it’s a bit strange but I hope you don’t mind or at least won’t judge.”

Lambert and Eskel were still in Geralt’s arms.

“Geralt, I love you and if this is something that you do with your brothers than so be it. I’m sorry that I interrupted it. It looked…sweet for the couple of seconds I got to see it.”

“Oh.”

“I can, you know, head back into the tavern for a bit, or-“

“No, you don’t have to leave,” Geralt said, reaching out to grab Jaskier’s wrist. “You can stay. Are you guys ok if he stays? He really needs to stay by the fire and get warm and he says he won’t judge us.” His thumb rubbed the inside of Jaskier’s wrist in slow circles.

Eskel looked between Jaskier and Geralt and then down at Lambert. “I’m ok if Lamb is ok with it.”

All three boys looked down at the man still nestled into Geralt’s chest. He peeked one eye up at Geralt, who gave him a patient smile and a pat to his hair. “You know you’re always safe with me,” Geralt whispered.

Lambert groaned and sat back up, dislodging Eskel from his back. “Fine. But let’s start now.”

“Then I guess I’ll stay here. I should probably tend to my lute, make sure there was no water damage,” Jaskier said, standing up smoothly, removing Geralt’s hand, and walking over to his case to bring it closer to the fire. He picked up a small towel on the way back to dry out his hair.

And with that, Lambert grabbed Geralt’s other wrist and tried to pull him back toward the bed. Geralt chuckled at his eagerness and got up, bringing Eskel up with him. He walked back to the bed, pulling off his shirt in the process. The bed creaked as he kneed into the mattress and positioned himself in the middle as before. Quickly, Lambert slipped on his left and Eskel dropped down softly on his right. The exhaustion of the day was once again taking over Geralt’s alertness, but he fought it enough till he knew his boys were comfortably latched on him.

Lambert and Eskel both hesitated latching on, instead gently rubbing and petting the swollen breasts and looking back at each other. Jaskier’s back was to them, the lid of his case open. They could smell the finished wood of the instrument and the protective oil in its compartments. It broke their comfortable atmosphere. They could also smell the anxiety coming off of Jaskier, knowing that he is a stranger in an intimate scene.

But so could Geralt and he was not about to have that.

“Boys, stop worrying. I’ve known Jaskier for a long time now, he won’t mind. Now, go on. Don’t make me force your heads down.” Geralt’s fingers were once again resting in their hairs, slowly applying pressure to their resistance. Eskel gave in first, latching on with his eyes closed. The confidence in his suckling had died down, his pulls had a longer wait time.

 _As long as he’s drinking, it doesn’t matter how slow he goes_ , Geralt thought.

Lambert was playing with his food. He kept getting closer to the nipple to only kiss or mouth at the area around it. Geralt had to pick him up from his hair to place him on his nipple and even then, he didn’t latch right away. It took the combined effort of Geralt’s soft hair petting, Eskel’s hand rubbing his arm and side, and the quiet encouragement Geralt was giving him.

“It’s ok, Lamby. It’s ok, you’re safe here. Come on, I know you’re hungry. You’ve been eyeing me since I took the potion. Come on, give me a suckle.” The tenderness of their doubled forces made Lambert give in and suckle on Geralt. One of Geralt’s fingers caressed his cheek and Lambert’s eyes looked up at him in bliss.

“Such a good boy. I knew you could do it.”

Lambert gave out a weak sigh and closed his eyes, letting himself enter into total bliss.

Geralt laid there like a feast, being fed off of like a life source. Eskel had wrapped himself around Geralt once against, tentatively mouthing and suckling at his nipple, letting the sweet and warm milk gather in his mouth and then be pushed down his throat. Geralt liked the way he could feel him swallow his milk. His little snorts made the scene in its entirety.

And Geralt. Geralt grew tired, his arms feeling like lead pipes and his body sinking further into the mattress. He wished to fall back asleep as he once did but he can’t do that now. He could still smell the uncertainty rolling off of Jaskier, how his body language screamed out ‘uncomfortable’. Maybe he should have let him go back outside. But when they are at the keep, there will be no ‘other place’. The keep was their home and Geralt never knew when his brothers may grow hungry so their ‘feedings’ could happen everywhere. Geralt chuckled at the memory of Eskel drinking Geralt’s sweet milk in the library and then getting mad at himself because he crinkled a page of one of his books.

Jaskier heard him chuckle, his body stiffening upwards.

Jaskier had been working on the same spot with his rag, plucking out the same cords 8 times now. His lute was fine, in perfect condition. But it gave him something to do, something to let his mind wander on so he wouldn’t be tempted to look behind him. His curiosity felt like a hot iron in the back of his head, begging for him to turn around. He couldn’t stop hearing the suckling sounds the boys were giving off, the sweet words Geralt whispered to Lambert, or the sighs of comfort Geralt let out now and again. It was starting to make his head spin. He put his lute back in his case and stared at the fire for a moment longer until…

“Jaskier.” It was Geralt.

He ignored him, ashamed for being called out on his gross need to trespass in their own space.

“Jaskier, darling, look at me.”

And how could Jaskier deny him when he sounded so kind, like it was infused with honey and sugarcane. He turned around so only half of his face was visible to Geralt. He saw an outstretched arm beckoning him closer. Geralt’s face shone of unconditional love, his smile patient.

“Would you like to look, Jaskier?”

Jaskier’s face grew hot. How was he supposed to answer that? Yes, I want to see you breastfeed your brothers. No, I don’t want to look but then you’ll be able to smell the lie off of me. He looked at Lambert’s back, how relaxed he had become when he latched onto Geralt. It was fascinating.

Jaskier nodded. Geralt pointed to the end of the bed.

Jaskier got up and walked to the end of bed. He fiddled with the edge of his sleeve, a loose thread wrapping itself around Jaskier’s pointer finger. What he saw was what he originally saw when he walked in. Three men, one in the middle, two suckling off his chest. Geralt gave him a head nod up, motioning for him to crawl up between his legs.

“No fun looking from over there. Lay your head on my stomach, you’ll understand soon enough why we do this.”

Jaskier steadied himself as he climbed the bed, hypnotized by these beautiful men and their soft expressions. Eskel opened one eye to watch him make the tentative climb up while Lambert paid no mind. Jaskier settled between Geralt’s legs and folded his arms on his abs, resting his chin on his forearms. The arm surrounding Eskel came loose and his hand cupped Jaskier’s cheek, rubbing the chin below his eye.

“Relax, I’ve got you. Look,” Geralt turned his head toward Eskel, who had both his eyes closed. “Give me your hand, Jaskier.” He gave him the hand closest to Eskel and then put the palm of it across his lower jaw and ear. “See how Eskel uses his whole face to drink from me? He’s a slow drinker, likes to gather it all up and swallow. Watch his movements, how he uses his whole bottom jaw to push up against my nipple to release my milk? He uses the flat of his tongue to press down and up against the bottom of my nipple. He likes to savor his meals. I have to watch out for his fang so it doesn’t slice into my skin.”

Jaskier rubbed the joint of his jaws, how they pulled in unison for a secure suction. His fingers felt his throat swallow and then relaxing. His thumb drifted down and caressed his bottom lip and noticed how soft it felt. How soft it must feel against Geralt’s skin.

Geralt turned his head toward Lamberts. Jaskier gave him his other hand without needing to be asked. Gentler than Eskel’s, Geralt placed Jaskier’s hand in the same spot on his concaved cheek.

“And this one uses his lips around the nipple. He uses the suction of his cheeks to pull me upwards and release into his mouth. He has a habit of drinking fast, sometimes even drinking crocked if his head lulls to the side. His tongue wraps around me, a sweet tug and a good rhythm. Sometimes his suction comes undone so he gives me little snorts or puffs of air across me. Everything he suckles, he drinks immediately. I have to watch out of him because he’ll drink too fast or will start to play with my nipple. He’s got a fascination with sucking while popping off and then going back on.”

Jaskier could feel the fast pull of Lambert, how his lips curled around his nipple, resting at the base of it. Lambert utilized his hands to position himself at different angles or to caress Geralt. Jaskier rubbed with his fingers the back of his ear and Lambert released a moan. Geralt grabbed Jaskier’s wrists and brought them up to feel the swell of his chest. Jaskier spread open his fingers, letting his pinkys reside at the edge of where each boy was suckling from.

“For me, I get swollen and tender. My pectorals start to ache and moving my arms start to become increasingly difficult because it’s a pull and stretch. I love having them drink from me, love knowing that they’re there in my arms, out of harms way, fed and warm. I suppose the only way I can describe it would be, maternal instincts kick in. I can feel their every tug. Sometimes it hurts, sometimes its pure bliss, other times it feels like the missing puzzle piece was put back inside me. It’s a wonderful experience. Go ahead, feel me.”

And so Jaskier did, applying pressure into the warm skin of his breasts. Geralt let out a pained moan and lulled his head back into his pillow. Jaskier, however, was enraptured by him, by his brothers. He leaned up, using his hip and knees and placed his mouth on the sore skin. He placed open mouthed kisses, trailing them across each breast but steering clear from the boys.

“Geralt, I’ve never seen this side of you. It’s like watching a flower bloom at it’s peak, or the moon rising across a clear lake.” He placed more kisses across his skin, nosing along the sweet smell of soap.

And then a rumble from deep inside Jaskier. He had forgotten he hadn’t eaten any dinner yet and he was starving. But he was no longer starving for the meat, potatoes, and stew in the tavern. He was hungry for the rich milk that flowed from Geralt like streams. Eskel popped off, giving a weak laugh at Jaskier.

“Are you hungry, Jaskier?”

“Yes,” He replied, desperately.

“You’re in luck. I had already eaten before we began. I already knew I wasn’t going to be able to finish. Here, come this way, I’ll guide you.” Eskel gripped Jaskier’s face in his palm and moved over to his spot. Eskel slid off the bed, kneeling next to him. Jaskier fell into Eskel’s deliciously warm spot and looked to him for guidance.

“You wanna wrap your lips around his nipple to create a seal and use your tongue to push and pull to get the milk. Release air through your nose or go slow enough to release your suction and then gain it back. Watch out for your teeth.” Jaskier nodded eagerly and stared at the pink nipple before him. A small droplet of milk rested at the tip, teasing him.

“Go ahead, have a taste. Geralt tastes like that glass of warm milk before bed, something that gets you cozy and sleepy.” Eskel encouraged him, moving his hair behind his ear and massaging the base of his neck.

A pink tongue darted out of Jaskier and licked the tip of his nipple, instantly tasting it. It was intoxicating. He licked him again, covering the whole nipple in a drag. Geralt puffed out a moan and placed his hand on the back of his head.

“No teasing Jaskier or else you’ll find yourself over my knee.”

Jaskier keened at the threat and latched onto his nipple experimenting with the different mouth shapes. He tried Eskel’s shape and found it hurt his jaw then he looked over at Lambert, still suckling soundly on his nipple, lost in a world of his own. He tried his shape and found it too puckered. Finally, he opened his mouth enough to cover the nipple and areola and pulled upward. His nose was bent upwards into the soft skin and his tongue lapped lazily at the harden nipple. He suckled and his body relaxed.

Eskel chuckled, moving his hair out the way once more before standing up and coming to the head of the bed to Geralt. He tilted Geralt’s face upwards and bent down to kiss him.

“Looks like you’ll be feeding for three now, mama.”

“I’m not going to get a break this winter, am I?”

“You’ll get a break, between brewing White Honey and drinking it when it wears off.”

Geralt sighed, feeling his eyelids start to drop. “What are you doing up, come lay back down, there’s room.”

“Hush, Geralt, your hair is a mess. Let me take care of this before you mat it up.” Eskel took the small hairbrush from the night stand and took Geralt’s hair in layers and progressed his way to brushing out the knots and tangles. Geralt sunk deeper into the pillows, caressing his two boys who suckled from him. He looked down and saw Jaskier’s half-lidded eyes looking back at him.

“I’m sorry I’m not as full for you Jaskier, but I hope I fill you up enough.”

A vibrated groan was all he got. Jaskier understood. He understood why this scene was so beautiful, so breath taking. It was the love, the trust, the patience. Jaskier could stay here forever in this dingy inn, suckling away at Geralt’s teet with his brothers by his side. Speak of which, Jaskier felt an unfamiliar arm drag up his back and it sent shivers down his spin.

Lambert had finished in a daze, expecting to see Eskel and saw Jaskier instead. He was confused then angry then relief. He didn’t have to worry about Jaskier after all. The only thing he would have to worry now about him was him hogging Geralt’s milk.

“-‘s good, isn’t it. I know the feeling. I felt so blissed when I first did this too. I still am sometimes. Now…now I just get sleepy. It’s a wonderful feeling, to fall asleep full and warm.” Lamberts eyes started to fall as well, the weight of his head resting against Geralt's shoulder.

“Shh, Lamby. Go to sleep, that’s it. That’s a good boy.”

“-m a good boy.”

“Yes, you’re the best boy. Now sleep.”

And like that, his lights were out and his snores were on.

After that, it was quiet for the remainder of the night. Jaskier’s suckling and gentle pull eventually pulled Geralt into the same fate as Lambert. Eskel finished his job easy enough, Geralt’s hair fanning out like a beautiful white aura. He put the hair brush back down and came over to Jaskier. By now, Geralt had run dry but the motion of suckling was addicting and Jaskier was on autopilot, suckling and caressing his tender skin.

Eskel put a hand on his bottom lip and his nose, pulling up and off of the angry red nipple.

“You’re gonna make him sore in the morning if you keep suckling him when he’s dry. Trust me, it’s tempting to keep at it when he’s asleep but its for the best.”

Jaskier whined.

“Shh, now. You’ll have plenty of time to drink from him again on the way home and when we arrive at the keep. There, Geralt has a huge bed that can fit all four of us comfortably. Now rest, sleep, I can sense your exhaustion.”

“Thank you, Eskel,” Jaskier whispered, having his head manually laid on Geralt’s strong shoulder. The rise and fall of his chest gave Jaskier a rhythm in which he can focus on to fall asleep. Before long, his arms had wrapped themselves around Geralt and fell in a deep slumber. His mouth parted slightly and Eskel closed it with a tap to his chin.

As quietly as he could, Eskel crawled back into the bed, drawing the blanket up with them. He laid between Geralt’s legs and rested his head against his stomach. He heard the familiar rumble from deep inside him and realized that Geralt never got to eat anything.

He smoothed a hand over his stomach and kissed one of his many scars.

“We’ll get you the biggest breakfast in the morning Geralt. Fried steak, eggs, fresh bread, and sweet jams along with a nice cool mug of milk. You’re so good to us. I hope you know how much I love you. How much we love you.”

Eskel felt his eyelids start to drop as well but did not fight them. In the morning, a new adventure would begin for them full of love, friendly competition, and lazy nights by the fire. All the known spots where Geralt likes to be drunk from, all of the hidden nooks and crannies of the woods that have perfect views for drinking. The nights that may turn passionate. Jaskier has so much to learn, so much to discover about this new side of Geralt. Eskel rose both of his hands and kept them on the backs of Lambert and Jaskier, thumbing the warm skin under their shirts.

He felt love pulsate from them.

He gave one last blurry look at Geralt and fell asleep.


End file.
